Αμοιβαιότητα Born
Αμοιβαιότης Born Born reciprocity thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος Καλλιτεχνική Αναπαράσταση ]] thumb|300px| [[Αμοιβαιότητα Born ]] thumb|300px|| [[Φασικός Χώρος ]] thumb|300px| [[Αμοιβαιότητα Born ]] - Mία ιδιότητα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Αμοιβαιότητα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Αμοιβή". Εισαγωγή In physics, Born reciprocity, also called reciprocal relativity or Born–Green reciprocity, is a principle set up by theoretical physicist Max Born that calls for a duality-symmetry among space and momentum. Born and his co-workers expanded his principle to a framework that is also known as reciprocity theory.M. Born, A suggestion for unifying quantum theory and relativity, Proceedings of the Royal Society London A (1938), vol. 165, pp. 291–303, full text M. Born (1949), Reciprocity Theory of Elementary Particles, Review of Modern Physics vol. 21, no. 3, pp. 463–473 Born noticed a symmetry among configuration space and momentum space representations of a free particle, in that its wave function description is invariant to a change of variables x'' → ''p and p'' → −''x. (It can also be worded such as to include scale factors, e.g. invariance to x'' → ''ap and p'' → −''bx where a'', ''b are constants.) Born hypothesized that such symmetry should apply to the four-vectors of special relativity, that is, to the four-vector space coordinates : \mathbf{X} = X^{\mu} := \left(X^0, X^1, X^2, X^3 \right) = \left(ct, x, y, z \right) and the four-vector momentum (four-momentum) coordinates : \mathbf{P} = P^{\nu} := \left(P^0, P^1, P^2, P^3 \right) = \left(\frac{E}{c}, p_x, p_y, p_z \right) Both in classical and in quantum mechanics, the Born reciprocity conjecture postulates that the transformation x'' → ''p and p'' → −''x leaves invariant the Hamilton equations: : \dot{x}_i = \partial H / \partial p_i and \dot{p}_i = - \partial H / \partial x_i From his reciprocity approach, Max Born conjectured the invariance of a space-time-momentum-energy line element.M. Born, Reciprocity theory of elementary particles, Reviews of Modern Physics, vol. 21, no. 3 (1949), pp. 463–473 (abstract, full text) Born and H.S. Green similarly introduced the notion an invariant (quantum) metric operator x_k x^k + p_k p^k as extension of the Minkowski metric of special relativity to an invariant metric on phase space coordinates.See for example the introductory sections of: Jan Govaerts et al: World-line Quantisation of a Reciprocally Invariant System, arXiv:0706.3736v1 (submitted 26 June 2007) The metric is invariant under the group of quaplectic transformations.Stuart Morgan: A Modern Approach to Born Reciprocity, PhD Thesis, University of Tasmania, 2011Jan Govaerts, Peter D. Jarvis, Stuart O. Morgan, Stephen G. Low, World-line quantization of a reciprocally invariant system, Journal of Physics A: Mathematical and Theoretical, vol. 40 (2007), pp. 12095–12111, (PDF) Such a reciprocity as called for by Born can be observed in much, but not all, of the formalism of classical and quantum physics. Born's reciprocity theory was not developed much further for reason of difficulties in the mathematical foundations of the theory. However Born's idea of a quantum metric operator was later taken up by Hideki Yukawa when developing his nonlocal quantum theory in the 1950s.Eduard Prugovečki: Stochastic Quantum Mechanics and Quantum Spacetime, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1984, ISBN 978-9027716170, Section 4.5 Reciprocity Theory and Born's Quantum Metric Operator, pp. 199 ff.Y. S. Kim, Marilyn E. Noz, Physical basis for minimal time-energy uncertainty relation, Foundations of Physics, vol. 9, no. 5-6 (1979), pp. 375-387, In 1981, Eduardo R. Caianiello proposed a "maximal acceleration", similarly as there is a minimal length at Planck scale, and this concept of maximal acceleration has been expanded upon by others.Is there a maximal acceleration? Lettere al Nuovo Cimento, vol. 32, no. 3 (1981), pp. 65–70, Carlos Castro: Maximal-acceleration phase space relativity from Clifford algebras, arXiv:hep-th/0208138v2 (submitted 20 August 2002, version of 8 September 2002) It has also been suggested that Born reciprocity may be the underlying physical reason for the T-duality symmetry in string theory,Carlos Castro (2008) On Born's deformed reciprocal complex gravitational theory and noncommutative geometry and that Born reciprocity may be of relevance to developing a quantum geometry.Eduard Prugovečki: Principles of Quantum General Relativity, World Scientific Pub. Co., 1995, ISBN 978-9810221386, Section 3.8 Fundamental Special-Relativistic Quantum Lorentz Frames, pp. 106–111Giovanni Amelino-Camelia, Laurent Friedel, Jerzy Kowalski-Glikman, Lee Smolin: Relative locality: A deepening of the relativity principle arXiv 1106.0313, 1 June 2011 Born chose the term "reciprocity" for the reason that in a crystal lattice, the motion of a particle can be described in p-space by means of the reciprocal lattice. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Δυικότητα Δυσισμός * Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Αμοιβαιότητα (Reciprocity * Χορδοθεωρία * Πολυχώρος * Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική Βιβλιογραφία * P. D. Jarvis und S. O. Morgan, Born Reciprocity and the Granularity of Spacetime, Foundations of Physics Letters, vol. 19, no. 6 (2006), pp. 501-517, * Stephen G. Low: Reciprocal Relativity of Noninertial Frames and the Quaplectic Group, Foundations of Physics, vol. 36, no. 7 (2006), pp. 1036-1069, * R. Delbourgo, D. Lashmar, Born Reciprocity and the 1/r Potential, Foundations of Physics, vol. 38, no. 11 (2008), pp. 995-1010, Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Κατηγορία:Χορδοθεωρία Κατηγορία:Πολυδιαστατική Φυσική